


Power

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, agitated at being dragged along, mechanic, not a fan of 007, the anti-Bond story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is more than happy to fix up and add on to the infamous Bond car. She's not happy, however, to meet the man himself. She's even less happy when he drags her off on his stupid adventures. (Titled after Kanye West's "Power")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The sound of the sport car pulling up outside was the last thing Theo needed or wanted. She was just now finishing her last client for the day, and was itching to get home for some relaxation. She stepped out from under the truck hoisted above her, peering out into the parking lot to see a rather nice silver Aston Martin parked across three spots. She couldn’t help but smile; she’d recognize that car anywhere. Just the idea of her friend coming to visit had her excited, and she took a few steps towards the vehicle. She halted in her steps, however, when a rather tall man with bright blue eyes stepped out with a smirk. Definitely not her friend.

“Can I help you?” He arched a brow, and she held back her famous eye roll. People around here had adjusted to the idea of an American in the area, but clearly he was expecting something else.

“Yes, I’m looking for Theo.” He pointed to the sign above the garage and gave what he must have figured was a charming smile. She arched a brow as he continued. “I’m here for some upgrades to my vehicle.”

“Well, I’m Theo. As for upgrades, I recognize the car, but not you.” Defensive seemed like the best option. After all, she’d left her gun in the office, not expecting to find a stranger in her favorite project car. He gave a chuckle, offering a hand that she gave a dirty look to.

“James Bond. A pleasure to meet you.” The name rang a bell; her friend had mentioned it a couple times when he’d stopped by to visit. The man in front of her had retracted his hand, though that damn smile was still on his face. “Q sent me, said to tell you he was terribly sorry he couldn’t make it himself.” She stayed silent, remembering her warning from Q and his bosses. Anyone could roll up at any time. Without the code, she wasn’t going to budge on the matter. The man sighed, rolling his eyes skyward as his smile faded just a bit. “Right. Bravo-November-5-7-Foxtrot-3.” Her eyebrows went up in surprise, but she nodded and started for the garage.

“Bring the car over. We’ll have it upgraded quickly, Mr. Bond.” Theo didn’t turn even as she heard the car start up and follow her into the available bay. Bond stepped out, and she was quick to lift the car with the hydraulic lift. He stood nearby, not once taking his gaze off of her. Theo briefly wondered why Q hadn’t come; his dorky jokes and quips would be welcome at this point. “This won’t take long, Mr. Bond. You can wait in the office, if you’d like.” He nodded, and she turned to her work. Normally, she would have taken her time with the car, but she didn’t like the vibe she got off that Bond guy. As if confirming her worries, he dragged her behind a pillar just before she could finish. 

“Stay quiet.” She moved to struggle away, he gaze landing on the gun in his hand. He wasn’t looking at her, instead having those blue eyes trained towards the doors. She was ready to retort when she heard something zip past their heads and embed into the wall behind them. She froze, eyes widening; bullets. Someone was shooting up her shop. Bond returned fire as he dragged her towards the car. He dropped it, and she had to flinch at the sound of the vehicle slamming to the floor, before he tossed her in. Theo moved to the passenger seat, feeling around all the usual places for a gun. He climbed in after her and backed out, hitting something she was sure was a body, before peeling out and heading down the road.


	2. Chapter Two

They managed to lose the gunmen a half hour ago, and yet Bond was still driving them around. Theo began to wonder about the agent next to her; Q had said he was unconventional, and she was wondering just how true that statement could be. He finally arrived in London, pulling into a parking garage near sundown. She shifted, looking around the shadowy area warily and wondering what his plan was now. They parked near the back, shutting the lights off before climbing out. He strode forward confidently, but Theo hung back just a bit, fingers dancing across the gun she’d managed to find. She didn’t relax until a familiar face, complete with black glasses, stepped towards them.

“Q.” She hurried past Bond and pulled her friend into a hug. He returned the gesture briefly before pushing her away to look her over. “What the hell is going on?” He shook his head as he finally released her.

“I had hoped Agent 007 could manage to leave you out of his problems.” He gave a rather disgruntled look over her shoulder. “However, it seems I was wrong. I’m sorry for the attack, Theo.” She nodded, looking between the two men. Q turned to Bond, and they began to discuss what she assumed was his most current mission; it wasn’t until Q mentioned Theo tagging along that she tuned back in.

“You want me to take an untrained civilian into the field?” Bond sounded genuinely offended at the idea and she rolled her eyes. Did he honestly think MI6 would hire a civilian to work on their vehicles? She shook her head, walking back towards the car with a huff.

“Theo is far more capable than you give her credit for.”

“You’re seriously asking me to take some American mechanic on a dangerous mission?” That just about did it for her, and she turned to glare at the agent. He was looking down on her in every sense, and she wasn’t about to lie down and take it. Q looked rather amused; maybe people didn’t put Agent Bond in his place very often. 

“This ‘American mechanic’ is better known as Lieutenant Kiernan of the 2nd Battalion, First Marines.” She took a bit of pride in the shock that flashed across his face, and it was clear Q was fighting against his own laughter. “So, if Q says I should go with you, for all we know it’s for your protection.” That seemed to piss him off and she grinned. Turning to Q, she continued. “So, what’s my role?”

“Exactly as you said, Lieutenant. Protection detail.” She grinned and turned back to the car as Bond ripped into the younger man. She went back to rummaging through the car, cataloging the locations of each weapon. She glanced back to see Bond was on the phone now, and by the looks of things, it wasn’t going his way. He hung up, throwing a look to Q before stalking back towards the car. Q approached her, handing her a small black box and giving her a fond good luck before she climbed into the car and Bond took off again. Bond didn’t say a word, and she found herself hopping this would be a quick mission.


End file.
